Knowledge as Dangerous as an Apple
by Jeuji
Summary: It has been ten months since the events at the diner, Audrey outer wounds have healed, but she is still plagues by the memory of the creature that almost killed her, until the creature shows up looking for a way to gain forgiveness.
1. Chapter one: Rain

"_A little knowledge is a dangerous thing_."

– **Old English proverb**

**-**Chapter one: Rain-

"I want to know more about Adam and Eve", it was a question she had danced around asking for the better part of the last few days.

Audrey wasn't by any means afraid of asking the question, it was just proving to be a difficult question to ask. She wanted to know more about the ancestors she thought were myth until a few months ago.

The only problem is Jude.

Since first meeting her, the woman had proved to be more then capable of evading a question, or as Audrey had discovered, ask a question that you can't help but answer.

Jude pushed a falling sleeve back up her arm, leaving a smudge of dirt on her shirt.

Glancing up at Audrey, she pulled a carrot from the ground, "is that what's been on your mind for the last few days?" she asked amusedly.

Audrey sighed and glanced over at the woman who was currently picking carrots from her meticulously well kept garden.

"Well, I know the gist of the story, God makes Adam, then uses Adam to make Eve, Eve bites the apple, they leave Eden, but I don't know what happened after, I mean, my family wasn't exactly very religious" Audrey leaned up against the rake that she was using, letting herself catch the warm Autumn wind.

"You could always try reading the bible instead of using me as your personal encyclopedia" Jude said while standing up, a basket of carrots in hand.

"We both know that's never going to happen Jude", sighing, Jude wiped the front of her pants off with her free hand.

"Alright, first let's get inside and make some tea and wash these carrots off, then we can talk" Jude started off for the old cabin they currently resided in; Audrey picked up her rake and headed off in the same direction.

It had been almost a year since the events at the diner took place. Almost a year since her parents had died, and she had been found on the side of the road, half dead, by a group heading to the nearest settlement. It wasn't until about a month of being in that settlement that she actually woke up, and met Jude for the first time. Jude as it turned out lived not far from the settlement, and had helped plant the garden that now flourished at its center. This was how she had come into contact with Audrey for the first time, miserable and alone, Jude took her in and offered her a place to stay and most importantly a shoulder to cry on.

Audrey placed the rake against the fence, all the while watching as Jude walked over the faded steps and even more faded porch towards the door, glancing back at the expanded landscape around them. The cabin sat against a cliff side and a very large field of wildflowers, with the small garden located a few feet away from the front window

The scenery all but crawled out of a cheesy movie.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, the wind had picked up unexpectedly. Audrey took one last glance at the field before rushing inside after her friend.

-Rain-

Moments later she found herself the kitchen where Jude was already tending to carrots, wrist deep in water.

Not glancing even for a second from the job at hand, Jude spoke, "put the kettle on and get the tea ready while I finish with these" Audrey complied and went to prepare the tea.

Both women worked in silence and finished in record time. It was but ten minutes later that they sat in the living room, looking out the window.

"Hmmm, it's a good thing we went inside when we did, it looks like rain" Jude said while sipping her tea, the other hand resting lightly on the arm of her well worn recliner, colored a faded bright red. Her legs were crossed in a way that made her seem older then she obviously was.

Mind you Audrey had no idea what Judes actual age was, when she asked Jude gave her a sly smile and told her she wouldn't believe her even if she told her; the topic wasn't brought up again.

They sat in silence for a few moments; Audrey had become used to waiting in silence before receiving an answer to her questions. Jude was methodical when in came to her answers, always making sure they were never too personal, but informative none the less.

"In the bible it states that when Adam and Eve were removed from Eden they went in search of a new garden", Jude leaned down and set her coffee mug down on the table in front of them, the shorter strands of her curly hair falling over her shoulder in waves of dark brown.

"So they found themselves a new home then?" Audrey asked, twirling a lock of her light brown hair in her fingers, legs pulled up to her chin.

"In a way yes, but it was difficult with their amount of children", "Wait you mean to tell me that they had more kids then just Cain and Able?" Audrey interrupted, a small smile graced Judes face.

"Ah yes, they had thirty one sons and thirty two daughters, with which the current generation is said to come from", she leaned back further into her chair, as if to make herself comfortable.

Audrey slumped further into her chair for other reasons.

"You mean to tell me they had over sixty kids!" She exclaimed in awe, Jude idly scratched her right hand, all the while watching the rain drops roll down the window, "Adam and Eve themselves supposedly lived for at least a thousand years, it's not surprising they would have quite a few children as well", never taking her eyes off the window, she leaned over to fetch her tea again.

Audrey just stared at the woman, eyes wide as a fish out of water, "well fuck me, that's insane, but wait did you say they bred together?" Audreys face sneered in disgust.

Chuckling Jude replied, "indeed, how else would they reproduce? Sadly humans are not asexual" Audrey rolled her eyes then chose to rest her left cheek on her hands which were neatly crossed on her knees.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"What happened to the odd one out", Audrey asked, jarring Jude form her train of thoughts.

Jude didn't reply for a few seconds, as if trying to word her answer, "you mean the extra sister?" Audrey simply nodded lightly at the question. Jude shifted in her chair again, "hmm, who knows…" Jude trailed off, continuing her stare at the window.

Jude took another small sip of her tea, "did you know that when Eve bit into the apple she gained the knowledge of everything, the earth, the universe, life and death, even immortality, but when she had children she passed it on to the next generation, but in fragments, slowly giving away a different piece of knowledge to each child until her death", she stopped to take another sip.

"Does that mean the last child got the left over knowledge?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

A small smile graced Judes lips, "or the best was saved for last", tipping the cup back, she finished her tea.

"Meaning…?"Audrey asked, "Meaning the ability to cheat death."

The statement was blunt, taking Audrey by surprise.

"You mean there could be a kid of Adam and Eve running around?" Audrey asked.

Jude turned and looked at Audrey for what seemed like the first time the entire conversation, her light green eyes holding Audrey for a few seconds in a thick silence, before finally smiling.

"Oh no, it's just a silly theory put into place by a group of bored scholars" Jude suddenly uncrossed her legs and stood up, "Now then finish up your tea, then join in me the kitchen, it's getting late and dinner wont make itself" she then brushed by Audrey and into the kitchen.

Audrey sat listening to the sound of rain, until finally she noticed her tea had gone cold.

-Rain-

Gabriel paced, and paced, then paced some more. In fact he had never paced as much in his entire life as he had in the last ten months.

When Michael and Gabriel returned to heaven, one was accepted with open arms, while the other was placed under probation. Even though the events that took place that night ten months ago was resolved between Michael and himself, he still couldn't help feeling resentment to his most beloved brother, a feeling he has tried to suppress time and again.

His methodical pacing lasted up until the familiar sound of wings making their descent made him stop in his tracks, there was no way he was going to let Michael see his worry.

As Michael set down upon the ledge of the seemingly endless building, he noticed Gabriels back turned away from him, tensed, in what he assumed was unease at the judgment brought forth from the Lord.

"Hello Gabriel, how do you fair?" Michael cautiously asked, making sure not to take any liberties while his brother was like this.

"How do you think I feel? Now please stop with the small talk and get to what were here for", Gabriels voice was a deep quiet whisper, Michael knew what dangers lay beneath such a voice, especially coming from one such as Gabriel.

Michaels wings shifted uncomfortably; "the Lord has decided to send both you and I to Earth" Gabriels back tensed.

Half turning, he met Michaels eyes, "what?" he asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

Michael continued, "he wants us to go down and aid a few of the human colonies, it seems they aren't flourishing as well as we had hopped, between poor conditions and lack of supplies, they need our guidance", Gabriel scoffed at the obvious compassion in his brothers voice.

Michael took a step forward and Gabriel turned fully to meet his brother. "Why would his Lord send me on such a mission, he knows my…disposition for humans", choosing his words as to not anger his brother Michael spoke.

"The reason you are in this state is because of such a disposition, which is why showing compassion for them in their time of need might be what is needed of you." Gabriel stared his brother down, using his height advantage and sheer force of will, but Michael didn't surrender.

Finally Gabriel sighed, "I will go, but I still don't know what it is I shall do", Michael just smiled, "we will figure it out when we get there brother".

Then both angel dove off the endless building towards earth.

-Rain-

It was late at night when the lighting struck, jarring Audrey from her dreamless sleep.

It has only been in the last few months that her nights haven't been interrupted by nightmares of hollow black eyes, and sharp teeth. Of death and destruction, but most importantly of a tall figure, shadowed in black, forcing her to decided between the life of a child and her parents.

After months of this torture her mind simply gave up dreaming.

Slowly sitting up she surveyed her room in the dark, her small window offered very little light in the room, but enough to make out the shapes of her sparse furniture. After starring at her closet for what seemed like hours, she fell back onto her pillow. Curling up on her side she slowly began to fall asleep.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from down stairs, scaring her awake.

She sat up again, only this time more abruptly. Swinging her legs over the bed, she slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers on the floor.

Cautiously approaching her door, she opened it a crack to see if there was anyone down the hall, when she saw no one she took a quiet step out of her room.

"Was that you?" Audrey jumped, only to realize it was Jude.

Jude was carrying a metal baseball bat in one hand and a hammer in the other. Handing Audrey the baseball bat, she walked in front of her, "you take this one, and stay behind me, we're going to see who is down there", '_and hopefully teach them how to knock first _'Audrey thought to herself as they descended the stairs.

As Jude made it to the last step a loud clang was heard from the kitchen, causing her to turn and look at Audrey.

Placing a finger to her lips she mouthed quiet, Audrey didn't have to be told twice. They warily made their way around the corner and into the door way of the kitchen, inside there was a darken figure hunched over looking through one of the cupboards.

Jude took another silent step into the kitchen, while Audrey stayed a bit behind. She felt that chill of dread down her spine, someone was behind her.

Just as she was about to glance back to get a glimpse whoever it was creeping silently at her rear, the lighting struck, illuminating the figures shadow.

Her eyes grew large, adrenaline started pumping through her body; it had the shadow of the creature that made even her mind fearful of dreaming.

All her instincts kicked him, letting out a loud scream she turned around faster then she ever had before, and threw all her weight into one massive swing, hitting the intruder on the side of the head.

Upon impact the bat shattered, and the creature took a step forward, advancing upon her before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

It was then that she heard his voice, "Audrey!"

In the dark she could barely make out the figure, but it was most defiantly him, the angel who had saved her life, the angel who was supposed to be dead. "Michael?" Audrey questioned slowly, her brain not able to comprehend what was going on.

Audreys tiered mind couldn't cope with the sudden amount of stress placed upon it, and she let the sweet feel of faint take over, allowing her to land quite cushioned upon the very creature she feared.

-End Chapter one: Rain-

So what do you think? Please leave feedback if you can, I would love to know where I could improve!


	2. Chapter two: Forgiveness

"_Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them so much"_

**-Oscar Wilde**

-Chapter two: Forgiveness-

Silence resonated through the small cabin, no light except for the occasional crash of lightning. Jude moved with caution, making sure to keep hold of the eyes of the celestial being. When she reached her destination, she lit a match and illuminated the room, bringing light to the face of one of the intruders.

His face was basked in the light glow of the candle, blue eyes seizing her up. "Why are you here", Jude asked, while setting the candle down on the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table, then motioned for him to do the same. Michael sat down rather gracefully considering the maneuvering involved with his wings, but he managed.

Michael pondered for a moment, he recognized this woman from somewhere. Pushing the thought from his mind he settled into the chair, preparing for a long session of question answering, although he was surprised at how well this woman had taken the events thus far.

After Audrey had fainted, both figures had dove into action, Jude quickly pulling Audrey off the mammoth angel on the floor, Michael doing something similar with Gabriel. Struggling she had managed to get Audrey in a well enough position to move her to at least the couch in the living room.

Looking up she saw that the angel had done something similar, only with more creativity. Michael went to speak, only Jude beat him to it, "I know who you are, so don't bother with introductions" she replied, annoyance giving her words a harsh edge. As if anticipating his next question as well she beat him to answering this one as well, "Audrey has spoken of you before, of both of you before" motioning to the larger angel in Michaels arms, positioned as a couple dancing would, only Gabriels legs trailed on the floor.

"We can speak in a moment, but first let's get these two settled in, I have a feeling they won't be up and about for quite some time" nodding his head in agreement, he followed her into the living room, where she was already putting Audrey on the love seat.

Not looking up from what she was doing, Jude pointed over to the empty couch.

Michael took the few struggling steps over to the couch, if Gabriel was anything, light isn't one of them. Flopping him onto the couch, he tried moving him in a more comfortable position with no avail. So he ended up leaving Gabriel on the fully sized couch, with his legs falling over the end.

Afterward she had led them into the kitchen, which had led up to the question at hand, why they were there. "We have come to help ease the struggle of the settlement" Michael stated, setting his hands on the table. Jude nodded her head slightly then placed her own hands on the table, "Indeed, I figured as much, what I meant was here, at my home" she said dryly.

Michael blinked once, then twice before his face broke out in a small smirk, "Ah yes, that, well unfortunately not even angels are completely immune to storms, we got tossed about quite a bit and ended up needing a place to land and wait out the storm" she raised an eyebrow. "And thus we found our way to your home", she watched him for a few moments, an unreadable expression on her face. "So you mean to tell me that even though the well lit settlement is maybe four miles away, the only place you could find was my dark, lightless home", Michael nodded his head, not letting her in on the real reason.

"Meaning you both didn't want to scare, and quite possibly get shot at by the settlement. Understandable, most people would probably assume the worst seeing two creatures, one who is almost seven feet, come flying out of a lightning storm." Michael sighed a long tiered sigh. "Yes, that seems to sum it up", smiling Jude extended her hand.

"Well I'm Jude and welcome to my home", confused slightly by her sudden change, he shook her hand warily; making sure his fingers didn't linger too long on her hand. Jude then stood up and walked over the kitchen entrance, "I'm going back to bed, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable anywhere you like, I recommend staying away from the living room for a bit though, wouldn't want to wake up them up", just as she was about to leave Michael spoke.

"Wait," he called lightly, she stopped and turned ever so slightly, giving him a view of half her face. "Yes?" she asked, "why are you being so hospitable?" Judes face broke out into a knowing smile, "I told you, Audrey has mentioned you before" with that last statement she wandered out of the door way, Michael listen to her soft footsteps as they ascended the stairs.

Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered why his god had such a sense of humor.

-Forgiveness-

Light shone through the window, illuminating the room to the morning sun.

Gabriel awoke with the mother of all headaches. He lifted his hand sluggishly to the side of his head, the skin hadn't been broken but there was a lump the size of an egg. Using the same hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

He promptly realized he was on a couch, or more precisely half of him was on a couch, the rest was hanging over the end.

Surveying the room he didn't see anything too impressive, the space had been painted a light green, which didn't match anything in the cramped place. To the right of him there was a small fire place with a singed carpet laying at its opening. Across the room on either side of the window sat two well worn chairs, one a faded red, the other the same pink stained floral print as the couch he currently occupied. In between the two chairs was an old stained covered coffee table, with a book under one leg.

Overall Gabriel was unimpressed, and would have assumed it was abandoned if it wasn't for the events of the night before.

He was just relieved to see a place to get out of the rain, he didn't even think to assume there was someone living there. While Michael had been in the kitchen looking for something to light the fire with, he had begun to explore the living area.

Picking up a book, he flipped through it wondering what kind of book "_The Vikings Bride"_ could be, most likely a book of history.

When he heard the light patter of feet going down the stairs he froze, making sure not to be seen.

Two women descended the stairs, their makeshift weapons in hand, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten them. His plan was to simply approach them calmly, then announce his presence.

Yet as he neared the smaller one spun around with such unexpected speed that he didn't have time to react.

It was in the moments of blurry confusion that he realized who she was.

The young woman who had jumped upon his back, sacrificing herself to save the young couple and infant, even then he had known she was a brave young soul; causing her death was one of his biggest regrets.

His though process was interrupted by a small movement coming from the love seat to his left, a sleek black couch he seemed to have missed.

He watched her eyes flutter open, he dared not move.

Audreys head was killing her. It took her no time at all to realize she wasn't in her room, she shifter around to get a better look at the room. As she did a surge of pain shot through her shoulder, groaning she clutched her shoulder and sat up gently.

She stopped midway, there he was sitting watching her.

She let out a hoarse cry and scooted back as far as she could get. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate, at the back of her head her mind was telling her it was just a dream. Only thing was she didn't dream anymore.

They watched each other, grey eyes meeting piercing blue.

He went to move closer, she replied by giving him a fierce glare, as if daring him to move closer, but he didn't.

"Why?" she question, an edge to her tone.

He remained silent, not knowing how to answer.

Her eyes began to water, tears falling from her eyes, "why are you here?" her yell echoed through the small room, making the silence afterwards seem as thick as fog.

Gabriels demeanor changed drastically, his body slumped ever so slightly, and her hands shook as if they were cold.

She was startled when he looked back at her, there were tears in his eyes. "Why are you here…?" she asked again, only this time curious by the sudden change the monster displayed.

"To try and help", his reply was all but a whisper. Audrey went to question him more, but before she could he shot up, clearing the room in three huge steps.

As he was leaving she watched him wipe tears from his eyes.

Audrey sat in silence, until finally Jude came walking in an hour later, the entire time the image of the monster crying played over and over in her head.

-Forgiveness-

The guilt, it was suffocating him.

He didn't bother flying, he just began walking as fast as he could, away from that home, away from that woman who was once a girl. How did she become a woman so quickly, with eyes so cold, it stung him to look right at her.

He stopped, it hit him, he had done it, he was the one that had turned a carefree girl into a woman haunted by images of her past.

He couldn't stand it, taking a running start he jumped into the air, taking flight and letting the numb feel of weightlessness take over.

-Forgiveness-

As she walked down the stairs Audrey caught the whiff of pancakes being made, of coffee being brewed. Stopping just at the base of the stairs, she heard Jude laughing, then Michaels sweet voice.

Michael, the angel who cut off his wings for humanity, the man who risked his life to save her from a burning car, and the man who shot her mother.

She couldn't face him, not now, not until she got her mind back in check.

Quietly passing the kitchen, she quickly headed out side making sure that the door didn't slam shut as she went. Passing the vegetable garden, making her way through the colorful field of flowers, she just kept on walking.

She walked until finally reaching the cliff she knew resided there.

Looking out at the expanding valley she spotted the settlement nestled between two mountains, past that resided the desert, the place where she left her family.

Carefully sitting on the cliff edge, her hair became caught in the cooling wind.

She came to this place often, it was her way of separating that night from the rest of her world, her way of reassuring herself that the events of Paradise Hills stayed in that barren wasteland, and couldn't cross over the line of lush green and mountain.

Yet last night the safety bubble she had painstakingly built for herself had been popped. The creature she had built her defense against, had come and demolished it with one glance, then completely changed her image of him with one tear.

Why had he cried? He was Gabriel for petes sake! The creature that with one swipe of his hand had sent a man flying eight feet into a stove! The thing that had blocked bullets with its wings! The angel that would kill an innocent child, order or not.

Yet he sat there and shed tears for her, then all but ran away! As if he was afraid of her or something.

Her heart and mind were in turmoil, she knew that all the unanswered questions would simply give her a headache, she lifted her knees up and rested her chin to them, letting her arms wrap themselves around her legs.

She sat like this, with the wind as her only companion until she heard the beating of wings from up above.

She didn't move.

The stranger landed a few yards away from her.

She still didn't move.

The person walked up to her until there were only feet separating them.

"It's good to see you without that ridiculous face paint and in some less scandalous clothing", she smiled slowly, then pushed herself up off the cliff edge. "Really and here I thought that outfit was tame", turning around she met the eyes of Michael, "but a lot less comfortable", he snorted, then took a step closer.

"Why the change?" he asked. Audrey glanced up to the sky, "an homage to my parent, well that and wearing miniskirts while gardening is just too much" she replied giving him a cheeky smile.

He raised an eye brow at her obvious joke.

Her smiling face suddenly faulted, making her shift her gaze towards the ground. "I thought you had died" he moved his hand so it rested on top of her head, "I did" looking up quickly she moved and hugged him.

Michael stood there for a second not sure of what to do, but surely enough he moved his arms and wrapped them around her.

"You miss them" was all he said, she nodded her head, resisting the urge to cry.

Slowly he pushed her away from him, and look her right in the eyes, "I wish there was another way, you mother shouldn't have had to die", shaking her head Audrey replied, "no, even I knew there was no other option, it was the baby or her".

Michael let out a large sigh, "you have grown up since the last time I saw you", she smiled ever so slightly and let out a weak laugh. "Yeah, reality will do that to you", all he did was nod his head in agreement.

"Why did you come back?" she asked, "You mean why did I come back with him", he said, looking out at the valley bellow. Audrey glanced away so he didn't see her blush of embarrassment, "yes" she mumbled.

A faint smile graced Michaels mouth, "as I'm sure you already know, the few colonies remaining are struggling, with lack of food, and faith. We have come to guide them to a better way of life", Audrey nodded her head in understanding, "like the Sheppard to his heard, but you could have done that on your own, why bring…well, him?" she asked, him coming out as a sneer.

"It is his way of atoning for what he has done, he has to gain forgiveness from those he has hurt", Audrey head shot up, and she looked at him in disbelief. "You mean I have to forgive him?" She asked in shock.

Michael squinted his eyes and looked up at the sun, "well, more he has to forgive himself, but he doesn't really know that" Audrey gazed at Michael for a few seconds then let herself be drawn back towards the landscape before her.

"Forgiving yourself is harder then gaining someone else's forgiveness", she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

They stood like this in silence, the entire time Audreys eyes never leaving the land she had forsaken for so long.

-End Chapter two: Forgiveness-

Well finished chapter two!

I promise next chapter will be very Gabriel/ Audrey.

Like last time if there is anything I can improve on or you just wanted to comment on the story, please review.

Also next chapter I will have some sketches from the previous chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
